La boite mail de Random
by alana chantelune
Summary: Voici ce que l'on pourrait trouver dans la boite mail de Random, notre cher roi d'Ambre. Tradution de la fic de JetDragon section anglaise de ce même site. Beaucoup d'humour.


**Titre** : La boite mail de Random

**Auteur** : Jet Dragon

**Traducteurs** : alana chantelune, Arthalf et Luigi

**Note  d'alana** : milles merci à Arthalf et Luigi, ça faisait des mois que je voulais traduire cette fic et que je « calais » sur certains passages

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à Zelazny, le texte à Jet Dragon, la traduction française est à nous ! D'ailleurs, voici le vrai disclaimer :

**"Random's Inbox" is intended as parody only, and is © Copyright 2002 Jessica Tompkins jetdragon@comcast.net****. All works in the "Amber Chronicles" is © Copyright Roger Zelazny. Do not distribute without this notice attached.**

***

La boite e-mail de Random 

Voici la boite mail de Random. Je trouve qu'on a besoin de plus d'humour dans la section Ambre, même si une seule personne l'apprécie. L'idée a été piquée à Wildkat et son WoT character's inbox. J'en ajouterai d'autres si les gens aiment celle-ci (ha!) ou si je le sens bien. Merci.)  
  


  
A : Random (da_king@amber.org)  
De : Fiona (rousse_mignonne@sorceresses.com)  
Sujet : subvention  
Random, tu avais promis que je pourrai avoir une subvention pour mon étude " Mentions de la marelle sur l'Ombre-Terre ". Où est-elle ? C'est une recherche très importante.  
Xoxoxoxo, Fi.  
  
A : Fiona (rousse_mignonne@sorceresses.com)  
De : Random (da_king@amber.org)  
Sujet : Re : subvention  
Je sais parfaitement que tu veux juste traîner sur cette ombre. Tu auras peut-être ton argent. . Au fait, pourrais-tu m'envoyer l'intégrale de KISS? Je te payerai en retour.  
-Random  
  
  
A : Random (da_king@amber.org)  
De : Merlin (cool_king@chaos.com)  
Sujet : Allons traîner !  
Yo, Oncle Random ! Pourquoi ne pas abandonner notre boulot de roi pour un après-midi ? Rendez-vous au club, demain à 5 heures.  
-Merle  
  
A : Merlin (cool_king@chaos.com)  
De : Random (da_king@amber.org)  
Sujet : Re : Allons traîner !  
Hey, Merle, c'est d'accord. Peut-être serai-je en retard si la réunion vitale avec l'ambassadeur du Kenth finit tard.  
-Random  
  
  
A : Random (da_king@amber.org)  
De : Martin (sax_playa@musicians.net)  
Sujet : Merci  
Cher Papa,  
Merci pour le cadeau de diplôme. C'était très utile, et j'ai vraiment apprécié.  
-Martin  
  
A : Martin (sax_playa@musicians.net)  
De : Random (da_king@amber.org)  
Sujet : Re : Merci  
Peut-être pourrais-tu utiliser autre chose que la carte de remerciements à remplir que j'ai reçu après Noël.  
-Papa  
  
  
A : Random (da_king@amber.org)  
De : Corwin (noir&argent@amber.org)  
Sujet : Je suis de retour  
Juste un mot pour que tout le monde sache que je suis de retour. J'ai eu des problèmes quelques temps, mais tout est OK maintenant. On se revoit bientôt.  
-Corwin  
  
A : Corwin (noir&argent@amber.org)  
De : Random (da_king@amber.org)  
Sujet : Re :Je suis de retour  
Corwin, ramène tes fesses à la Cour immédiatement. Je suis sérieux !  
-Random  
PS- C'est bon que tu sois de retour.  
  
  
A : Random (da_king@amber.org)  
De : Moire (reine@rebma.re)  
Sujet : Plages  
Random,  
Je vous demande et j'exige que vous nous cédiez les plages immédiatement. De plus, demandez à vos bateaux d'arrêter de balancer des trucs par-dessus bord, c'est dégoûtant! Ne me forcez pas à me déplacer !  
Sentiments respectueux.  
Moire, Reine de Rebma  
  
  
A : Vialle (reinevialle@amber.org)  
De : Random (da_king@amber.org)  
Sujet : (none)  
Vialle ma douce, je t'avais demandé de ne pas donner mon adresse e-mail à cette satanée Moire!  
Je t'aime,  
-Random  
  
A : Random (da_king@amber.org)  
De : Vialle (reinevialle@amber.org)  
Sujet : Re: (none)  
Je ne l'ai pas fait, Random-chéri. Peut-être que c'était Llewella. Est-ce que tu pense que le bleu est une jolie couleur pour les rideaux de nos chambres?  
Je t'aime,  
Vialle  
  
A : Vialle (reinevialle@amber.org)  
De : Random (da_king@amber.org)  
Sujet : Re : (none)  
Ok, désolé. Je préfère le vert. Peut-être que le haut pourrait être en vert, et le reste en bleu.  
Je t'aime,  
Random  
  
  
A : Random (da_king@amber.org), Vialle (reine... etc.)  
De : Moire (reine@rebma.re)  
Sujet : FWD:LOL!!!!!!  
Un indien arrive au saloon, un fusil à pompe dans une main, et un seau de bouse de bison dans l'autre."Bison mugissant vouloir café"Le serveur lui apporte, l'indien descend la tasse en une gorgée, jette le contenu du seau en l'air, met un coup de fusil dedans et part.Le lendemain, il revient au saloon et redemande du café.  "Ho ! attends un peu là" s'exclame le patron "on est encore en train de nettoyer ton coup d'hier. C'est quoi c't'histoire?" "Moi prendre cours de management pour être cadre supérieur. Ca travaux pratiques. Moi arriver le matin, boire café, semer la merde puis disparaître toute la journée" A : Llewella (vert_gurl2421@amber.org)  
De : Random (da_king@amber.org)  
Sujet : diffusion d'email  
Llewella as-tu donné à Moire mon adresse email? Je t'avais dit de ne pas le diffuser!!!!  
-Random  
  
A : Random (da_king@amber.org)  
De : Llewella (green_gurl2421@amber.org)  
Sujet : Re : diffusion d'email  
Oups. Je l'ai laissé utiliser mon portable la dernière fois que j'étais là-bas. Je suppose qu'elle a vu mon carnet d'adresse. Peut-être pourrais-tu en changer?  
-Llew  
  
  
A : Random (da_king@amber.org), Vialle (reine... etc.  
De : Moire (reine@rebma.re)  
Sujet: FWD : Lisez ceci!  
  
  
Hey, vous voulez voir votre vœu réalisé ? alors faites ce que vous dit cet e-mail !  
Go! !! !!! !!!! !!!!! !!!!!! !!!!!!! !!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!! !!!!!!! !!!!!! !!!!! !!!! !!! !! ! $ $$ $$$ $$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$ $$$ $$ $ . .. ... .... ..... ...... ....... ........ ......... .......... ........... ............ ............. .............. ............... .............. ............. ............ ........... .......... ......... ........ ....... ...... ..... .... ... .. . - -- --- ---- ----- ------ ------- -------- --------- ---------- ----------- ------------ ------------- -------------- --------------- -------------- ------------- ------------ ----------- ---------- --------- -------- ------- ------ ----- ---- --- -- - Envoyez ceci à une personne, vous mourrez dans la semaine. Envoyez le à 10 personnes, votre vœu sera exaucé en une semaine. Envoyez le à 20 personnes et votre vœu s'exaucera en une journée!  
  
  
A : Random (da_king@amber.org), Merlin (cool_king@...  
De : Luke (luke53464@free-email.com)  
Sujet : Email Privé  
Ceci est ma nouvelle adresse personnelle. Ne parlez de cela à PERSONNE!! Pour le boulot mon email est toujours rinaldo@kashfa.net  
-Luke  
PS- C'est toujours bon pour vendredi, Merle?  
  
A : Random (da_king@amber.org), Vialle (reine... etc.  
De : Moire (reine@rebma.re)  
Sujet : Fwd : Fwd : Cool Stuff  
  
Renvoyez ça à tous ceux que vous connaissez!! Pour chaque tranche de 5  
personnes à qui vous l'envoyez, gagnez $1 et   
pour tous ceux à qui ils le renverront, gagnez $2!  
Ceci est une étude de Bill Gates pour voir combien  
de personne lisent des email! ils suivent ce mail et   
vous envoie l'argent!! Je l'ai envoyé à seulement 6 personnes  
et j'ai reçu un chèque de $700!!!!  
  
  
  
A : Random (da_king@amber.org), Luke (luke53...  
De : Merle (merle34@free-email.com)  
Sujet : Nouvel Email  
J'en ai un nouveau moi aussi. BTW, tu veux venir pêcher avec nous ce vendredi, Random?  
-Merle  
  
  
A : Random (da_king@amber.org)  
De : Moire (reine@rebma.re)  
Sujet : Répondez-moi !  
Random,  
Vous n'avez jamais répondu à mon dernier e-mail. J'ai également noté que vous ne m'avez pas libéré les plages, et vos bateaux déchargent toujours des poubelles. En même temps que de rectifier tout ceci, j'exige une révision complète de notre traité de commerce. Il est grand temps que Rebma soit reconnu comme un pouvoir dans ses pleins droits.  
Sentiments respectueux.  
Moire, Reine de Rebma  
  
  
A : Fiona (rousse_mignonne@sorceresses.com), Julian (dur-a-cuire@amber.org), Corwin (noire&argent@amber.org), Merlin (coolking@chaos.com), Flora (jeune&jolie543637@hotmail.com), Martin (sax_playa@musicians.net), etc. etc.  
De : Random (random434647547@free-email.com)  
Sujet : Nouvel Email  
Voici ma nouvelle adresse mail. Ne la donnez à personne d'autre, SURTOUT PAS A MOIRE!!!!!!  
Merci,  
Random  
  
(Et en voici un autre intéressant, écrit par ma sœur rct the deku nut.)  
  
A : Random (da_king@amber.org)  
De : Rinaldo (coolmanRinaldo@PASdePOINTcomPOURvosEMAILS?venezICI!.com)  
Sujet : Lis donc ca, gros porc !  
j espere que tu brule en enfer, tas de merde. j ai encore kidnappe merlin, ca te gene pas au moins ? D'ailleurs que signifie b12?? souviens toi quand j etais au top et que j avais de nouveau kidnappe merlin?? c est ce que tu as dit. o ouais, j espere que les vautours dechireront ton crane torture en morceaux et qu'il boufferont ton cerveau ensuite, espece de _censure censure !!  
  
ps je suis pas autorise a dire des obscenites alors je les ai censures pour toi  
  
A : Rinaldo (coolmanRinaldo@PASdePOINTcomPOURvosEMAILS?venezICI!.com)  
De : Random (da_king@amber.org)  
Sujet : Re : Lis donc ça, gros porc  
La ferme, Rinaldo ! C'est ce que tu disais dans ton dernier email, mais il s'est avéré que tu avais bu trop de vodka et que tu as été éloigné de ton ordinateur pendant une semaine par tes conseillers de confiance.  
-Random, ROI DE L'EFFROYABLE AMBRE? Tu comprends?  
  
PS- Tu es totalement pathétique. Et tu ferrais mieux de surveiller ton langage, ou tous les traités avec ton sale pays sont terminés.  
  
A : Random (da_king@amber.org)  
De : Sir Leonardo (conseillerDUroiRIN@PASdePOINTcomPOURvosEMAILS?venezICI!.com)  
Sujet : Terriblement désolé...  
Cher Roi Random,  
Je suis désolé de vous dire que le dernier message que mon roi, le seigneur Rinaldo, vous a envoyé était particulièrement indécent et complètement mal avisé. J'espère sincèrement que cela ne remet en cause aucun traité ou négociation entre votre loyale cité et la mienne. S'il vous plait, répondez et faites-moi part de vos souhaits, et je m'empresserais de les mettre à exécution.  
Très sincèrement,  
  
Sir Leonardo  
Conseiller du Roi Rinaldo  
  
A : Sir Leonardo (conseillerDUroiRIN@PASdePOINTcomPOURvosEMAILS?venezICI!.com)  
De : Random (da_king@amber.org)  
Re : Terriblement désolé...  
Ce n'est rien, Leonardo. Tenez-le juste à l'écart de la boisson, d'accord?  
-Random, Roi d'Ambre  
  
  
(J'espère que ça vous plait, et s'il vous plait n'oubliez pas de répondre. Je suis prêt à recevoir les critiques! Ou simplement quelque chose disant "Sympa." C'est pas grave, je suis moi-même terrible sur les critiques !) _

***

Note des traducteurs : nous aussi on aimerai du feed-back !!

De plus, voici la vrai blague en v.o., que nous avons remplacer car elle ne donnait rien en français et qu'on n'a rien compris :

This guy goes into a restaurant for a Christmas breakfast while in his hometown for the holidays. After looking over the menu he says, "I'll just have the eggs Benedict." His order comes a while later and it's served on a big, shiny hubcap. He asks the waiter, "What's with the hubcap?" The waiter sings, "O, there's no plate like chrome for the hollandaise!"  
  


Et voilà une traduction :

  
C'est un type qui va dans un restaurant pour le déjeuner de Noël pendant qu'il est dans sa ville pour les vacances. Après avoir regardé le menu, il dit : " Je prendrais juste les "œufs Bénédict. " " Sa commande arrive peu de temps après, servie dans un grand enjoliver chromé. Il demande au serveur, " Qu'est ce que c'est que cet enjoliver ? " Le serveur se met à chanter : " O, there's no plate like chrome for the hollandaise! "  
  



End file.
